1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved versatile closure for a plastic bag and, more particularly, to a plastic bag embodied with a well-known permanent adhesive closure which, however, prior to being used as such, is adapted to provide a temporary reusable closure so that the bag contents is accessible or changeable, or otherwise benefitted by the optional closure.